Pieces of You and Me
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Snippets of moments in time spent between Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. Chapter 9 Up!
1. Tender Dreams

**Disclaimer** - I don't own _Adventure Time_ or any of its kickass characters like Marceline and Bubblegum. They are owned by _Pendleton Ward_ and _Frederator Studios_. I'm just enjoying playing in their algebraic universe~ :3

* * *

"Bonnibel...sweet Bon-Bon-Bonnibel," a softly-amused voice hummed above a sleeping Princess Bubblegum's head. The princess mumbled lightly in her sleep, as she pressed her face more snugly against her pillow.

Marceline, a vampire who thoroughly enjoyed messing with her 'Bonnibel' on a daily basis, hovered down a bit closer until she could practically take a pink ear between her lips. Then she sultrily whispered into the lightly-twitching pink ear, "Boonnibeelll...are you dreaming of me?"

Bubblegum shifted a bit restlessly in her sleep, and softly mumbled under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like, "naughty vampire."

A wide grin spread across Marceline's lips and she pressed down a bit further, so that she could take that tempting pink ear between her lips and lightly suckle on it.

A low moan escaped Bubblegum's lips, and finally eyes the shade of fuchsia opened and blinked up at the still-grinning vampire floating above her. Then a beautiful smile softly spread across Bubblegum's lips, and she slowly raised her arms in open invitation for her vampire to enter.

A tender smile slowly replaced the wide grin on Marceline's face, and she floated down until her light-gray cheek was gently nuzzling against Bubblegum's pink one.

"Were you dreaming of me?" Marceline asked again in that soft, throaty voice that always sent shivers racing through Bubblegum's body.

"Yes...always," Bubblegum replied in a voice softly tickled with sleep, as she gently wound her arms around her vampire's neck, and lightly tugged Marceline down until she lay beside her.

"Good," Marceline purred against her princess's ear, causing small shivers to race through the small, pink frame.

Bubblegum then buried her face against the soft, curling black strands of Marceline's wild hair, and released a soft sigh of pleasure. Her eyes then slowly began to close, and her breathing evened out into the peace-filled sleep of those who knew they were held securely and loved wholly.

Marceline let a soft chuckle pass through her lips, as her Bonnibel fell asleep in her arms.

"Sleep the sleep of the beloved, my sweet Bonnibel. I will stay and watch over you, so that your dreams of me remain uninterrupted," Marceline breathed softly into Bubblegum's ear, causing a small ear to twitch lightly as a smile tugged up the corners of the sleeping princess's lips.

Peaceful quiet settled across the room, and the watchful vampire soon found her own eyes slowly closing; her body being lulled into quiet slumber by the warm body she held so protectively in her arms. And then even Marceline, the great and powerful Vampire Queen, succumbed to sleep's gentle call; her desire to join her sweet Bonnibel in her dreams proving to be the most powerful siren's call.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3


	2. Loving Heart

**Following the events of** _Burning Low_...

* * *

_Her heart was breaking  
_

Bubblegum had just had to explain to Finn why...why she hadn't been able to be with the one person in the whole world she'd loved above all else. She hadn't spelt it all out for him...she hadn't named names...but her heart had _known_ who she'd meant, and it wept right along with her now as she lay on her bed, and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Her heart cried out for Marceline; it cried out and yearned, and wanted, and pleaded for the one thing it wanted...no _desperately_ needed; that obligation, responsibility, and _sacrifice_ had contrived to keep away from her.

"Marceline..." Bubblegum sobbed out in a low, pained whimper.

It hurt...it hurt _so_ damn much, and all Bubblegum wanted was for the pain to go away...she just wanted it to _stop_ so that she could _breath_ again.

"Bonni...bel...," a soft, hesitant voice spoke up from the darkness by Bubblegum's bed, and the princess quickly turned over to meet the dark, worried eyes of the very person her heart had been crying out for.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum cried out tearfully, as she launched herself from her bed straight into the arms of a surprised, and now even _more_ worried Marceline. Bubblegum buried her face against Marceline's shoulder, and sobbed out all the pain she was feeling, while brokenly whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Shh shh my sweet, Bonnibel. It's alright dear heart, we're alright now. Shhh, baby," Marceline whispered back soothingly against Bubblegum's soft, pink hair as she gently rubbed her hand up and down the crying princess's back.

"That painful time in our lives is now over. I heard what happened today between you, Finn, Jake, and the Flame Princess. I know that once...once we'd had to separate because of the perceived responsibilities and sacrifices, you believed you had to make for your kingdom. But Bonni _no one_ should _ever_ have to sacrifice their heart, or their chance to love someone else like that. And I know being reminded today of that time in our lives was...painful. But we've moved passed all that now, baby. We're here together now...you and me...as it was always meant to be," Marceline whispered softly as she peppered soft, loving kisses all across Bubblegum's tear-stained face.

Bubblegum let out a final sniff as Marceline's loving words, gentle touch, and very presence worked their magic as they always did to calm her.

"I love you, Marceline," Bubblegum whispered softly, as she laid her head down snugly into the crook of Marceline's neck, and sleepily pressed herself closer into her vampire's embrace.

A slow, glowing grin worked its way across Marceline's face, and she nuzzled her lips against her princess's ear, taking a small pink earlobe gently between her pointed teeth, and whispered back the words that followed a smiling Bubblegum down into contented sleep.

"I love you too, Bonnibel...always and forever...I love you."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review ^.^


	3. Lost Without You

Following the events of **Lady and Peebles**...

* * *

Bubblegum didn't know what to do. It had been days since she'd last seen Marceline, and she missed her vampire dearly. It had been a few days since she and Lady had rescued Finn and Jake, and in the process kicked Ricardio's sorry heart-shaped butt, and also informed Jake of Lady's pregnancy.

To say that all heck broke loose after that announcement would be an understatement.

In the ensuing drama of trying to get Jake to breath and stop hyperventilating, and stopping Finn from bouncing off the walls in his excitement, Bubblegum hadn't gotten the chance to see her favourite vampire. But truth be told, even though she wanted to see Marceline dearly, she was still feeling a slight sting of hurt from the argument they'd had, right before Bubblegum had gone off in search of Finn and Jake.

Marceline had wanted Bubblegum to stay put in the castle, and not go traipsing off into the unknown looking for the boys. The Vampire Queen had offered to go looking for the missing adventuring duo herself, and she had practically _ordered_ Bubblegum to remain behind while she went searching.

Of course, telling Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum that she couldn't do something, was the exact _opposite_ thing that Marceline really should have done. Usually the vampire queen _knew_ this most important of facts, but her mind was so focused on keeping her Bonnibel safe from whatever harm had befallen Finn and Jake, that she didn't really stop to think about how her ordering the Princess around would be taken.

It started a mini war of words, and ended with Marceline leaving in a huff of anger and extreme agitation, and Bubblegum even _more_ determined to prove that she too could be an 'adventurer' and go out and rescue Finn and Jake.

And she _had_.

And she'd done it in butt-kicking style.

But she hadn't seen any sign of Marceline since their fight, and Bubblegum was getting worried. She _really_ hoped that Marceline wasn't now avoiding her, and essentially punishing her for running off to save the boys.

She had proven that she could be the hero too! She'd proven that she could take names, kick pa-too-ty, and do it all in the name of Science!

She'd hoped that she would have been able to come back, tell Marceline all about what had happened, and make the vampire proud of her...

But Marceline just...wasn't around. And as Bubblegum lay on her soft bed tightly clutching her pillow, she gently tugged on the edge of the rock t-shirt that held so much history between her and Marceline. A slight sniffle escaped her as she buried her face further into the pillow, and hoped with everything within her that Marceline really was just avoiding her on purpose, and that nothing bad had actually happened to her...

_Oh, Marceline_...Bubblegum thought to herself as she gazed forlornly out of her open bedroom widow, into the cloudless night sky above.

_Where in Ooo are you..._


	4. Love Found

Marceline actually wasn't that far away.

The dark-haired vampire sat atop the roof of Bubblegum's balcony bedroom, and listened to her Princess softly crying.

Marceline cringed as she heard Bubblegum cry and guilt flooded her being, as she knew that she was the cause of Bubblegum's tears. But something was keeping her from rushing down into Bubblegum's bedroom, and after many hours of wrestling with her inner feelings, Marceline finally identified the problem.

She was equal parts proud and furious with Bubblegum.

The Princess had run off _despite_ Marceline telling her to stay put, and had put herself and Lady in unnecessary danger that Marceline herself could have taken care of if she'd been there to do it. On the other hand she was also feeling so damn proud of her girl, for kicking that pervert Ricardio's heart-shaped buns. She was also feeling a bit miffed about that; that she didn't get a chance to lay down the hurt on Ricardio. But if anyone in this world was going to do it, then Marceline was proud and happy that her girl had done it.

Marceline let out a deep sigh, as she knew that letting Bubblegum truly worry over her and continue to be sad, wasn't something that she wanted. So, the Vampire Queen let out a loud huff of air, swiped away a few dark floating strands of hair, and slowly floated down to Bubblegum's always-open bedroom window.

Bubblegum was laying on her side, her front facing the wall, as she clutched tightly to a fluffy pink pillow in her arms. She was only wearing the rock t-shirt that Marceline had given her so long ago, and Marceline couldn't fight the small smile that came to her lips at the sight, as she quietly drifted over to her Bonnibel.

Marceline floated above Bubblegum's prone form, and saw with a painful twist in her chest that Bubblegum had cried herself to sleep.

Marceline slowly reached down, and gently brushed her cool fingers down the side of Bubblegum's face, enjoying the feel of her Bonnibel's soft skin beneath her fingers.

"Bonnibel...I'm here..." Marceline whispered softly into Bubblegum's pink ear, and waited as she watched Bubblegum shift lightly in her sleep. Marceline knew that Bubblegum was highly attuned to her, and so it would only take those few whispered words, to bring Bubblegum back to her from the realm of sleep.

Bubblegum moaned softly as she rolled over in her bed, and blinked blearily up at the figure floating in the air above her.

"Mar...celine..." Bubblegum mumbled as she sat up, and gently rubbed at her eyes in a way that Marceline found absolutely adorable...and would axe-to-death _anyone_ who ever knew she thought that.

"That's me," Marceline replied softly, as she floated down until she was sitting beside Bubblegum on her bed.

Once the fuzzy cobwebs had been shaken from her sleep-muddled brain, Bubblegum let out a soft gasp and flung herself against a startled Marceline.

The vampire, not expecting such a response from the previously sleepy monarch, toppled backwards onto the bed with an armful of Bubblegum.

"You stupid vampire! Where did you go! Where have you been! I've been so worried about you...Marceline...I've been so...worried..." Bubblegum's voice trailed off into tears, as she clutched the front of Marceline's shirt, and buried her face against the vampire's neck.

Marceline swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat, as Bubblegum's tears slid down her neck, some even finding their way across her vampire bites, somehow making the two puncture marks feel like they were _burning_.

"I'm sorry, Bonnibel. I never meant to make you hurt...to make you cry. Please don't cry anymore...I'm here...I'm safe...I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you for the rest of the night," Marceline gently cooed into Bubblegum's ear, as she lightly stroked her fingers through the Princess's long, pink locks.

Bubblegum let out one last sniff before she gently pushed herself back, and then startled the vampire once more by poking her in the chest.

"You got that right, missy. Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again. If you do I'll...I'll...well I'll do something! And it'll be all science-y, and you won't like it!" Bubblegum huffed, before once again succumbing to her need to be near her vampire, and snuggled her body and face back against Marceline's chest and neck.

Marceline let out a soft chuckle before leaning forward, and placing the softest of kisses against Bubblegum's forehead.

The princess in her arms hummed softly in contentment as her eyes slowly closed, and she breathed in that wonderful scent that was unique only to her vampire.

Marceline let a small, serene smile touch the corners of her lips, as she held the love of her life tightly against her chest.

"Sleep, my sweet Bonnibel...I'll watch over you and your dreams...so sleep...and dream of me."

* * *

Really hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ They help the plot bunnies flourish =3


	5. Be Mine

**AN** - This chapter touches upon the events from _Mortal Recoil_ and _Too Young_, with certain events from both episodes being altered a bit, to better fit into this story's AU plot ^.^

Really hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thanks to everyone who read, and special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. It really does help keep the inspiration flowing~ =D

* * *

"Bonni?" Marceline asked softly into a pink ear, as she tugged the smaller pink body in her arms closer against her chest.

"Yes, Marci?" Princess Bubblegum answered, as she snuggled back further into Marceline's embrace.

Both she and the Vampire Queen were sitting tucked against one another, with Marceline's back leaning against the wide trunk of a large tree, which overlooked a small cliff. The nighttime stars sparkled high above their heads, as they enjoyed this quiet time alone together, far away from the constant demands and responsibilities of the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline leaned her face down to nibble a bit at the soft, pink skin of Bubblegum's neck which caused the Princess to giggle, before she let out a soft mewling purr. Marceline grinned a bit against her Princess's neck, before she bit down slightly though not hard enough to actually puncture the skin, but still enough to leave her mark.

The mark that showed that Princess Bubblegum was _her's_

"Do you still think about...that time..." Marceline's voice trailed off, as she buried her face against Bubblegum's neck. She didn't have to specify what 'that time' was because they both knew _painfully_ well, which period of time the vampire was referring to.

_The time when Princess Bubblegum had almost died._

Bubblegum shivered a bit as the memory of that time in her life flashed through her mind, and Marceline tugged her even closer against her body to provide comfort.

"Yes...I remember..." Bubblegum replied as she turned slightly in Marceline's arms, so that she could bury her face against the vampire's smooth, cool neck.

Marceline gently stroked her hand up and down her Princess's back, feeling regretful that she'd brought up such a painful subject, but knowing that she had a reason for starting this particular conversation. A _very_ important reason with an equally important question at the end...a question that she _desperately_ wanted Bubblegum to answer "yes" to.

"And do you remember how I almost killed the Ice King when I found out that it was his fault that you'd almost died?" Marceline asked as she gently nuzzled her face against the Princess's soft, pink hair.

Bubblegum nodded, as she reached a hand up to gently clutch at the front of Marceline's shirt.

Bubblegum hadn't been very aware at the time, as she was being inhabited by a very nasty asshole, who was trying to take over her body to do very nasty and very bad things to the people she loved. But she had heard about Marceline's...attack...on the Ice King once she had been brought back to normal.

Marceline had flown into the Ice King's castle in a blind rage, and lain waste to everything in sight with her axe-bass. The Ice King himself didn't escape injury but he was lucky and he _knew_ it, to escape certain death at Marceline's hands. He'd then immediately gone to Finn and by some miracle...and more of the Ice King's idiot clumsiness...they had broken The Lich out of the Princess's body.

"Heh, I also remember being brought back as a 13-year-old and all the crazy, silly, fun things we did to try to get Lemongrab out of the castle. You even transformed yourself down into a 13-year-old's body, so you could play and be with me," Bubblegum said with an affectionate smile up at her vampire-hero.

Marceline blushed a bit at the look of pure adoration Bubblegum was giving her, and decided to give into the emotions that look always inspired in her, and leaned down to press her lips against the Princess's.

A low, pleased moan escaped from the back of Bubblegum's throat, and she threaded her fingers through the soft, dark hair at the base of Marceline's neck to bring her lover even closer against her. Marceline indulged in the gentle play of lips and tongue and for a few blissful moments, allowed herself to be distracted from the ultimate goal of the conversation she'd started.

Eventually with a light nibble and lick of lips, Marceline slowly pulled away and gently tucked Bubblegum's head back against her neck. Bubblegum didn't protest as she knew that there was something on Marceline's mind, and had been since they first started this conversation. So, she wrapped her arms tightly around Marceline's slender waist, gave her a small hug of encouragement to continue talking, and settled back into Marceline's arms to hear what else her vampire had to say.

Marceline lightly bit her lip, as she decided to finally come around to the purpose of their talk.

"Bonnibel...would you...if I told you that..." here Marceline had to stop to lick her lips nervously, which caused the Princess in her arms to sit up to look at her, and reach her delicate hands up to gently cup Marceline's face.

"You know you can tell me _anything_, right Marci? So, please...tell me what you want to say," Bubblegum said, as she gently stroked her thumb down Marceline's cool cheek.

The vampire allowed herself a brief moment to lean into her Princess's gentle touch, before she firmed her resolve and began to speak again.

"What if I told you...that I may have found a way...for you to live...forever? And _without_ becoming a vampire like me. Would you...would you stay with me forever, Bonnibel...if I told how you could live forever..."

The Princess's only response was total and complete _shocked_ silence.


	6. Eternally Yours: Part 1

**AN** - Thank you everyone who read my last chap, and especially those who took a lil time to review. It really helps keeps the creative juices flowing to know that there are readers who enjoy my work ^.^

* * *

Marceline gently turned Princess Bubblegum around in her arms, so that she could look deeply into her lover's eyes as she spoke.

"I have a book...a book that I came across during my thousand years of living. It tells of many magical and mystical stories...including a story about a very special fountain called _The Fountain of Youth_. The tale goes that anyone who drinks from the fountain is granted eternal youth. Bonnibel, if we could find this fountain...and I'm pretty sure I know where we could find it...would you...would you drink from it and stay with me...forever..." Marceline asked the question again softly, as she continued to look deeply into Bubblegum's widened eyes.

Bubblegum didn't know what to say...she didn't know what to _think_.

_A magical fountain that contains water that grants eternal youth to anyone who drinks it...  
_

Bubblegum's scientific, analytical brain was quick in trying to dismiss such a silly notion as a magical spring of water that had properties that granted one eternal, youthful life. But then her brain was quick to remind itself that Bubblegum herself was made out of...well..._bubblegum_. And that their entire land of Ooo was just one big melting pot of magic, and even more outlandish and crazy things than a magical spring full of eternity-granting water existed.

_Like Lumpy Space Princess._

Marceline waited silently for a response..._any_ kind of response...from her princess. She began to grow increasingly despondent the longer it took Bubblegum to respond.

"It's okay, Bonni...you know what, forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea...let's just forget I asked or said anything," Marceline said in a softly-pained voice, as she began to turn away from Bubblegum.

"Marceline, no wait!" Bubblegum cried out, as she quickly reached out to grab hold of the retreating vampire, and turn her back around to face her. Bubblegum then slowly and lovingly raised her hands, so that they gently cradled Marceline's face within their warmth.

"Marceline, you didn't give me a chance to answer. I'm sorry, I got a little wrapped up in my thoughts for a minute there. It's just such a fantastical idea; that I could live forever...with you...always by your side. It just took me a couple minutes to process my thoughts," Bubblegum said with a gentle smile as she tenderly brushed a lock of twirling, black hair from Marceline's brow.

A hopeful glint entered the vampire's eyes and she lightly licked her lips, as she leaned closer to her princess.

"So, does that mean...will you...if I take you to this magical fountain...would you drink from it and...stay with me...forever?" Marceline asked softly as she waited with bated breath, for the answer that could quite literally change her life forever.

Bubblegum let the softest, most tender smile grace her lips as she leaned forward, and halted her lips mere centimeters from Marceline's so that they were breathing the same air.

"Marceline...my answer was _yes_ the very first moment you asked me."

The biggest and brightest smile Bubblegum had ever seen lit up Marceline's face. The thrilled vampire let out a loud _whoop_ of happiness she simply couldn't contain, then scooped up a giggling Bubblegum into her arms, and spun giddily up into the air with her.

"Awesome! This is going to be sooo rad, Bonni! We'll be together for all time! There is _so_ much I'll be able to show you and share with you! I won't have to lose you...I won't have to...lose you..." Marceline trailed off softly as she gently floated back to the ground, with Bubblegum still held securely in her arms.

Bubblegum gently threaded her fingers up into the soft, fine hairs at the base of Marceline's neck, then gently tugged down her lover's face until their foreheads lightly touched.

"You will _never_ lose me, Marceline...I'll be by your side for all time," Bubblegum softly whispered as she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Marceline's in a soft, tender kiss that left them both dizzy and breathless when they parted.

Marceline's dark eyes were slightly glazed, then a slight smirk came to her lips, and she pressed her mouth against a pink ear to whisper hotly into it.

"You better prepare yourself then Bonnibel, to have your world rock for a very..._very_...long time."

Bubblegum could only manage two words in reply, as her already pink features darkened into an even more attractive fuchsia-pink.

"Oh, my."

* * *

_Please review and help keep my inspirational, creative juices flowing...yes, that did sound as naughty in my head as it looks in print~ ;3_


	7. Eternally Yours: Part 2

"We're coming with you," a young, male voice full of self-certainty said.

"Nope, sorry Finn. You and Jake are sitting this adventure out," Marceline replied, as she sharpened the edge of her axe-bass.

"What! You can't be serious! You and PB can't just go off on a major cool adventure, and _not_ take me and Jake! I mean, that's what he and I _do_. We're the adventure time duo. You gotta take us with you!" Finn wailed as he dropped to his knees before Marceline, and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs.

Bubblegum just giggled into her hand from her place on her bed, as she watched Marceline try to shake Finn off her legs, with little success.

"Seriously though Peebs, you and Marcy really should let Finn and I come along. It sounds like it's gonna be a wicked crazy adventure, and while I _know_ you both can kick major ass, it never hurts to have a couple more peeps watching your back," Jake said from Bubblegum's side, as he watched Marceline and Finn wrestle each other across Bubblegum's bedroom floor. "And besides, if you don't take us with you, my bro is gonna be a total mopey-head until y'all get back, and that's just no fun for me. Ya feeling me, Peebs?" Jake asked, with a beseeching look towards the Princess.

Bubblegum let out a long sigh, as she realized that everything Jake said was right. Marceline had informed them all about the perils of the journey ahead, and it really wouldn't hurt to have a couple extra hands and eyes looking out for you, when you were undertaking a crazy adventure like this one. Plus Finn really _would_ be beyond depressed if they tried to leave him behind, as adventuring truly was his 'thing'.

"Hmm...lemme speak with Marcy about it for a few minutes, and then we'll let you boys know if you can come along," Bubblegum said with a soft smile towards her canine friend, which Jake readily returned as he went over to his partner and literally dragged a protesting Finn from the room, so that the two monarchs could talk in relative peace.

"Gah, that Finn. Love the kid like a bro, but now I gotta re-clean my axe-bass 'cause he got his fingerprints all over it," Marceline groused to herself, as she held up her musical instrument of destruction to inspect the slight smudges Finn somehow managed to get all over it, during their small tussle on the ground.

Bubblegum let out a soft giggle at the grouchy look on Marceline's face, as she moved up behind her lover and gently slipped her arms around Marceline's waist. The vampire in her arms let out a soft, pleased hum as she leaned back into her princess's embrace.

"I actually think we should let Finn and Jake come with us," Bubblegum whispered softly into her vampire's pointy ear, which she began to lightly nibble on after speaking.

"Hmm...oh yeah, I agree," Marceline answered as she closed her eyes, and gave herself over fully to her girlfriend's ministrations.

"I mean it really wouldn't hurt to have the extra support, if this journey is going to be as tough as you say," Bubblegum continued on, not really registering what Marceline had just said. "And I doubt Finn would actually stay if we tried to leave him behind, and would probably just end up following us...getting himself into all kinds of trouble along the way."

"Yup, totally agree. That's why both he and Jake can tag along," Marceline said with an amused smile on her face, as she continued to listen to her princess ramble on. Bubblegum was so focused on pleasuring Marceline's body, that her mind simply was _not_ registering that Marceline was actually completely agreeing with her.

"And it would make Peppermint Butler feel _so_ much better about letting me go off on this adventure, if it was a team effor-mmphh," Bubblegum's words were finally halted by Marceline's lips, as the vampire spun around in her arms, and claimed Bubblegum's lips in a brain-searing kiss. "Umm...bah...wah..." Bubblegum mumbled out, when Marceline finally stopped kissing her senseless, and leaned back to look down at her princess with a smirk.

"I said _yes_, Bonnibel. More than once," Marceline said with pure amusement dancing in her eyes.

Bubblegum slowly blinked, to try to clear the haze Marceline's kiss had filled her mind with.

Then without warning, Bubblegum flung herself back into Marceline's arms, returning the mind-blowing kiss and _completely_ forgetting about Finn, Jake, and their adventure to the fountain...for the next few _highly_ enjoyable minutes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review as it helps keep those creative juices flowing ;3


	8. Torment of The Lich

_Following the events of **The Lich**..._

* * *

"No, no, no, NO, this can NOT be happening! Finn...Jake...oh glob...what do I do..." Princess Bubblegum whispered tearfully to herself, as she held the small pile of jewels left behind, when Finn and Jake were pulled through the time/space portal after the Lich.

"Bonni...what happened?" Marceline's softly-worried voice floated over Bubblegum's shoulder, and the princess quickly turned to fling herself against a surprised Marceline.

"Finn...Jake...the Lich...they're...gone..." Bubblegum stuttered out, as she buried her face against Marceline's neck.

Marceline's hand which had been gently rubbing up and down Bubblegum's back, froze and the vampire looked down at the crying princess in her arms in shock.

"What happened to Finn and Jake that involved that bastard Lich who almost killed you!" Marceline demanded with eyes that burned with an inner fury. She would _never_ forgive the Lich for almost taking her Bonnibel away from her before, and now it appeared the asshole had done something to Finn and Jake.

Bubblegum leaned back a bit and took a deep, trembling breath to begin telling Marceline everything that had happened; from the moment Finn had burst into her room unexpectedly, to Finn and Jake disappearing through the time/space portal behind the Lich.

"We may never see them ever again, Marcy...Finn and Jake may be lost to us forever," Bubblegum whispered in quiet horror, as she buried her face against the vampire's cool neck, and slipped her slender arms around Marceline's waist to hold on tightly to her.

Marceline swallowed a small lump in her throat, as she held her princess protectively in her arms.

_The Lich had once again gone after and potentially harmed someone she cared about._

The fury that Marceline felt towards that monster would _not_ be abated, until she was able to cleave the disgusting bastard in two with her axe-bass. But until that day she could only put her faith in Finn and Jake to return to them safely. And to remind Bonnibel to also have faith in Finn and Jake, because those two boys had her father's own luck. They both always walked headfirst into situations most beings had absolutely _no_ business surviving, yet Finn and Jake always managed to come out on top.

_They'd be back._

Marceline whispered these words over and over again while placing soft, gentle kisses all over Bubblegum's tear-stained face, as she desperately tried to convince them both that Finn and Jake would be okay.

_That the two boys she and Bonnibel considered family...considered brothers...would someday return to them...safe and sound...someday..._

* * *

**AN** - _Adventure Time_ season finale...mah feels ;-;_  
_

Please review


	9. Eternally Yours: Part 3

"What were you thinking, Finn!" Marceline cried out at the blond boy as she, Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum all hurtled down a rocky cliff-side at top speed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn shouted back before he tripped over an especially large rock, and would have gone flying face first onto the ground beneath him, if Jake hadn't reached out an elongated leg to wrap around his waist, and pull him back up. Jake then plopped Finn down firmly onto his broadened back, and continued loping down the cliff-side as quickly as possible.

"Well, I _told_ you not to touch the damn thing!" Marceline continued shouting, before she reached over to her side and pulled a huffing and puffing Bonnibel into her arms.

Bubblegum looked up into Marceline's face and gave her a grateful smile, before her eyes widened to the size of small saucers, when her gaze flicked over Marceline's shoulder.

"Look out!" Bubblegum cried out as a large, green fist tried to smash down on their heads and crush them into the ground. Jake managed to dodge the attack with mere inches to spare; jostling Finn on his back who continued to hang on for dear life.

Marceline took a flying leap which propelled her into the air, and continued clutching Bubblegum tightly against her chest, as they both splashed down into a small lake at the base of the cliff.

A loud, powerful roar of fury shook the air around them. Marceline and Bubblegum looked up in time to see Jake's super-elongated form untangle itself from the giant, monster frog's legs. The mighty beast began a slow fall down the rest of the cliff...on a direct path towards Marceline and Bubblegum.

Marceline let out a low curse as she reached down to grab the soaking-wet Princess, and quickly carry her off in her arms once again. They both got out of the way of the toppling monster just in time to avoid getting crushed a second time. The force of the monster's landing punched a hole straight through the center of the lake, sending the great beast plummeting down into the newly-formed deep, dark hole. What water that was left in the lake fell straight down after the disappearing, screeching monster.

The four friends lay huffing and puffing on the ground near what was left of the lake, as they tried to catch their breaths and settle their frayed nerves. Marceline flopped down onto her back, then turned her head to give Finn a baleful glare.

"Seriously Finn, next time when I tell you to _not_ touch the small, deceptively-cute baby frog because it will _not_ like it, **listen** to me!"

Finn let a small pout come to his lips, as he mumbled softly under his breath, "how was I supposed to know it would morph into a GIANT killer frog when I touched it? It just looked so cute!"

"Ugh," Marceline groaned, as she flung an arm across her face and covered her eyes. "Next time Bonni, we are _so_ going to leave Finn at home," Marceline mumbled under her breath.

"What! Aww come on, Marcy. I said I was sorry. Pleeaassee, don't leave me behind next time," Finn begged, as Jake just chuckled softly beside him, and a mildly-amused Bubblegum lay quietly beside her vampire lover, soaking up her very presence. A slight shiver then made its way through Bubblegum's body, which Marceline immediately caught.

"Alright you slouches, it's time for us to set up camp. It's starting to get chilly, and night will be falling soon. As luck would have it, that idiot frog monster punched a hole right through the spot we need to go down through. Down below should be a series of caves, and somewhere down there _should_ be the fountain of youth. It's been a few hundred years since I've been to this area, but according to my book of mythical lore, the fountain should be at the center of a giant labyrinth, centered somewhere deep underground. First thing in the morning we'll continue our search," Marceline gave out her orders, before reaching down to gently pull Bubblegum back up to her feet.

Bubblegum gave Marceline a soft smile, which caused the Vampire Queen to blush a slightly-darker shade of gray, as she returned the smile.

"So, ahhh...have you guys decided yet if _I_ can drink from the fountain too?" Finn asked in a small voice.

Marceline and Bubblegum glanced briefly at each other. Marceline then gave Bubblegum a small, barely perceptible nod before she turned to Jake, and waved her hand at him in a 'come here' motion. Jake understood what Marceline wanted, and began walking with her towards their backpacks, which had been tossed down the cliff when they'd been running from the frog monster.

Both he and Marceline would begin setting up camp, giving Bubblegum a chance to talk to Finn in private.

Bubblegum walked up to Finn and gave him a small smile, before placing her arms around his thin shoulders in a sisterly hug.

"Come over here with me Finn, let's talk for a few minutes," Bubblegum said in a soft, kind voice that only made Finn swallow in worry. Usually when people said things like "let's talk" to him, it meant he wasn't going to get what it was he really wanted. But he had to have this...he just _had_ to...there was just _no way_ PB and Marcy could leave him behind...forever...

Bubblegum led Finn over to a half-cracked tree, that had been damaged from the frog monster's fall down the cliff-side. They both sat down at the base of the damaged tree, and Finn began tugging at a bit of loose thread from his shirt, as he waited for Bubblegum to speak.

Bubblegum let out a deep sigh before looking over at the bright-eyed young man, she'd always thought of as a younger brother.

"Finn...why do you want to drink from the fountain of youth? I'm sure you _must_ realize what that would mean for you. You'd outlive Jake...outlive Flame Princess..." Bubblegum trailed off, as she waited for Finn's response.

Finn let out a deep sigh before looking into Bubblegum's eyes, with the most serious expression she'd ever seen on his face.

"PB...I can't let you and Marcy live on forever without me. I just..._can't_. I know I'd leave Jake behind and...I also know that I could _never_ ask him to do this with me. This is one adventure I'd have to do on my own. He has Lady and his pups to think about after all. Heh...maybe one day I could become best friends with one of his pups, when they're all grown up," Finn said with a soft laugh, that cracked halfway through. He cleared his throat and continued.

"And as for Flame Princess...in reality I haven't really known her that long. I've known you and Marcy a very long time now...and I can't...I can't continue to grow old, and know that you guys would live on forever without me. You guys are my _family_. I'm the only Human left...I almost have a responsibility to carry on the human line for as long as is possible. And I just can't...I can't leave you guys, or have you leave me..." Finn trailed of with a tearful sniffle, which he tried to hide by dashing his arm across his face.

Bubblegum sat for a few minutes, and allowed her mind to fully absorb Finn's reasons for wanting to live forever like she herself was choosing to. And really...how could she deny him what he so desperately wanted, when she herself wanted to do the same thing just as badly...stay with the ones she loved for all eternity.

"Alright Finn...you can drink the water from the fountain of youth," Bubblegum said with a small, understanding smile. Finn's brilliant-blue eyes widened and lit up with joy. He then flung himself forward, and enveloped Bubblegum in an exuberant hug.

"But!" Bubblegum quickly interjected, which caused Finn to pause in his exclamations of thrilled excitement.

"But...you can _not_ drink the water until you've turned 18. No Finn listen to me, I'm serious," Bubblegum quickly interrupted Finn, who had tried to voice his protestations to this new plan.

"Finn...Marceline and I both want you to live out the rest of your teenage years fully. And think about it, by the time you turn 18 you'll be a fully grown young man, and will forever have the power and agility that comes with being a young man in your prime. Also, you may sometime between now and then decide that you no longer want to drink the fountain's water. No, no hear me out Finn. I promise...I _swear_ to you that I **will not** go back on my word to let you drink the water when the time comes. I just...want you to enjoy your childhood a bit longer. You only get to live it once," Bubblegum said with a soft smile.

Finn returned the smile as he nodded his head in agreement, as the plan made sense to him when he thought about it. He then leaned forward to give the Princess another tight hug.

Bubblegum hugged him back and while doing so looked over his shoulder, so that her eyes connected with Marceline's glowing red eyes. The Vampire Queen gave her Princess a quick grin, then indicated with her head that their tents were set up, and waiting for them to enter.

Bubblegum nodded back slightly, and then gently moved back from Finn's hug, to tell him that it was time for them to go back to their friends. Finn sounded his agreement, and both he and Bubblegum rose to their feet, and began walking back to Marceline and Jake.

Later that night, in the quiet stillness of their private tent, Marceline wrapped her arms snugly around Bubblegum's waist, and nuzzled her face against the sweet softness of her princess's neck. She then leaned forward to nibble on a soft, pink ear before softly whispering into it.

"So, you told the kid "yes", huh?" Marceline asked with a softly-amused chuckle, which caused Bubblegum to grin sheepishly back at her lover, in the twilight darkness of their temporary tent home.

"At least I got him to agree to wait until he's 18," Bubblegum answered back as she buried her face against the soft, slightly-cool skin of Marceline's neck and breathed in that unique, addictive scent that was all her vampire lover.

"That you did, my Bonnibel...that you did," Marceline replied with a smirk, as she placed a finger under Bubblegum's chin, and gently tipped her princess's face upward.

"You did good, baby," Marceline murmured softly, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against pinks ones begging to be kissed. A soft moan of pleasure escaped Bubblegum's lips, as she pressed her body as close as possibly against Marceline's.

"I love you, Marcy," Bubblegum whispered softly into the kiss, as her mind and body filled with the delicious feelings that only Marceline could evoke within her.

"I know," Marceline answered back with a cheeky grin, then let out a soft laugh when she felt Bubblegum lightly pinch her sides, and mutter "brat" against her lips.

Marceline smiled back into the kiss, and then raised a hand to tenderly cup the soft warmth of her lover's face.

"I love you too, Bonnibel. And after tomorrow...I'll truly be able to love you...forevermore."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ They help keep my imagination flowing, and my muse happily working~ =3

_~Yuri~_


End file.
